


One More Time

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: And forMangoshotaon Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimReaper/gifts), [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/gifts), [Rayearthmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayearthmagic/gifts), [buttelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttelf/gifts).



> And for [Mangoshota](http://mangoshota.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

His finials slanted further down as he glanced down his front; Ratchet’s hands on his hips to keep them down, lips wrapped around his throbbing spike, optics closed, a satisfied purr rumbling from the medic. The sight was almost too much for him and he had to close his optics, his head thumping against the armrest of the couch, a whimper breaking free form his vocalizer.

The white mech uttered a choked moan when Ratchet enveloped him entirely and swallowed around the tip, his tongue pressing the spike against the roof of his mouth. Then Ratchet pulled back up until only the tip of the spike remained in his mouth and flicked the slit with his tongue, receiving a moan from his speedster.

Ratchet left the spike alone to give his attention to the luscious thighs that surrounded his head on both sides. As he kissed and nuzzled and nibbled the inner sides of the right thigh, he caressed the outer sides of both thighs, purring all the while, listening the breathy pleas that escaped Drift’s lips, smiling at Drift’s weak attempt to buck his hips.

“Pl-please, Ratchet...”

The way the words were said; breathless, desperate, begging... They went straight to the larger mech’s array, his own spike raging behind his panel. He ignored the insisting demands from his spike in order to drown Drift with attention and pleasure.

His gaze rose to the white mech’s face. Or rather, to the underside of his chin as Drift still had his head resting on the armrest.

“Drift.”

With that, the smaller mech tilted his head forward to look at his Conjux, his optics hazy with pleasure, “Wha-?”

Ratchet said nothing but instead, took Drift’s hands and placed them on either side of his head, gesturing the swordsmech to hold them there by giving them a gentle press.

“Ride me.”

Drift’s optics flew wide open. The smile the medic had on his lips, the burning desire in his optics... He tried to say something but his words caught in his vocalizer and came out as a strangled groan.

That was all Ratchet said before engulfing the younger mech’s spike to the base rim, working his throat around the head. He also freed Drift’s hips so he could do exactly what he just said.

And the white mech’s hips bucked up involuntarily as soon as Ratchet took him in deep, a litany of moans and pleas running free from his lips like the prayers of a sinner looking for an absolution. 

The medic moaned around his mouthful at the sounds that his speedster let loose, enjoying the frantic pulsing and flaring of Drift’s field, their fields licking and brushing together. He closed his optics and allowed Drift to work his hips.

Tears gathered in the corners of Drift’s optics as the pleasure rocketed sky high, his hips pumping his spike in and out of Ratchet’s mouth until it all crested and the tight knot in the pits of his belly opened and he screamed. He kept the older mech’s head in place as he emptied himself in one – two – three hot spurts which the other took and swallowed the load as best as he could, some of it tricking down his chin.

Ratchet kept stimulating the tip to get every single drop until he heard a whimper and felt a sliver of discomfort in Drift’s field and the black hands pushing his head gently. He freed the spike and sat back down on his heels, wiping the trail of transfluids from his chin with the back of his hand and licking it away. He smiled at his younger lover with utter affection and love; he was so beautiful there were no words to describe.

So, he leant down to kiss him with all the devotion and love he could muster into a single kiss, his field projecting the very same emotions. Drift moaned into the kiss and snaked his arms around the other mech, deepening the kiss.

Eventually, they had to break the kiss to have a breather, to aid their straining vents. Pressing their foreheads together, Ratchet swallowed, his body shivering from repressed arousal, his hot pants hitting Drift’s face.

Drift smiled fondly, his optics half-lidded, his field brushing against his Conjux’s invitingly as he wrapped his legs around Ratchet’s waist and crossed his ankles, trapping him in a full body embrace.


End file.
